


On the Barricade Day

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their deaths- but in poems.
Relationships: Les Amis de l'ABC Friendship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The night shall end  
Their sacrifice will echo  
Throughout time  
They will be remembered  
While the guns bellow  
They stand their ground  
Proud  
For they knew what they loved  
While the Guards roared on the ground  
It was France they adored  
It was France they fought for


	2. Chapter 2

One by one they fell  
The young Barricade boys  
Still untouched by the spell of age  
Heard the sounds of the firing  
That noise  
It did not mean death  
To them it meant liberty  
Smiling in bliss from the rage  
as they drew their last breath  
Oh, for Patria, they shed their last tear  
The bliss was painful  
But their dreams softened the blow  
Unknowing of how the dreams would not be meaningful  
For in dust they were forgotten  
As their blood on the streets flowed


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, after their fighting was done  
And all hopes were gone  
Although they stood in one  
All heads turned  
Alas they were shunned  
But the Barricade boys would never know  
How petite they were  
Yet they did not know  
How after one lone man  
With a pen in hand  
Did the remembrance of the Barricade began


End file.
